This invention relates generally to improvements in lading tie anchor systems for railway box cars. More particularly, it relates to such systems which are integrated with the lading tie anchors already installed in the side walls of a large number of railway box cars. Heretofore, it has been the practice to utilize steel bands or straps in connection with such existing lading tie anchors so as to restrain cargo in place. The steel straps or bands have a tendency to cut into the cargo such as rolls of paper stood on end. Further, the steel bands or straps are good for one time use only and then become scrap which has to be disposed of.
The object of the present invention, generally stated, is the provision of a lading tie anchor system and method of using the same which makes use of the lading tie anchors already installed in numerous box cars and displaces steel straps or bands as the lading ties with reusable ties formed of webbing in pairs of separate pieces. Each piece of each pair will have a hook formation on one end by which it may be removably attached to a lading tie anchor in the side wall and the free ends of the pieces of each pair will be attachable to one side of a slack take-up buckle having the capability of taking up the slack and then applying tension to a joined pair of ties.
A further object of the invention is the provision of inexpensive webbing tie support clips by which the free ends of ties may be supported off the floor when temporarily not in use.
Certain other objects of the invention will become apparent in view of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.